


There's Us

by emda



Series: There's us [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, M/M, Somuchangst, Songfic, oldfic, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emda/pseuds/emda
Summary: Trying to curve the sadness Yoochun had a one night stand with his lover best friend. Mistakes always are meant to pay a price. What will be that price Yoochun have to pay for his mistake?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Adultery, Physical Abuse, Psychological Abuse, Dark Fic, Angst
> 
> This a repost from a old fic (posted in LJ 2008/01/30). Expect super amateur writing.

I).There's me, looking down at my shoes.

 

When this all got mess up? How we ended drifting apart? What I did that took away the shine of your eyes… your beautiful smile? When we replace a simple yet full of meaning 'I love you' with a pitiful and horrible 'I hate you'?

You thought about all of this in the comfort of your bed that once a beautiful young man with dark kind of short hair, smiley eyes, plumping pink lips shared with you. You thought bittersweet as all you memories together flash with a sinister malicious purpose to make you cried once again until you felt asleep with dry and puffy eyes.

 

~Flashback~

You grab Yoochun's neck and crush your lips onto his. You felt how he stiff for a moment later sliding his arms around your waist, taking two steps towards you closing the gap between your body and his. You claim him your and he willingly accept it.

~End Flashback~

 

You felt someone shaking you by your shoulder. Slowly and lazy you open your eyes to meet with those chocolate brown eyes you love the most.

"Hyung again crying?"- the young man asks you his eyes filling with sincere concern.

"Don't worry Chun… I'm okay"- you said… you lied

He leans down beside you in the bed welcoming you in his embrace. He rests his head in your chest and you felt his hot breath tickling you.

"Chun are you happy?"- you ask the young man and felt his whole body tense up.

"Of course Yunnie. Why you ask?"- he ask you and that pierce your heart once again. You couldn’t say it. You couldn’t tell him you knew. He was happy that way and you will protect his happiness even if you die in the process.

 

~Flashback~

You came home exhausted but happy cause you manage to get home an hour early than usual. You wanted to surprise Yoochun but life was a bitch and trick you. When you open your bedroom door you could see two bodies passionate making love. The scene make you dizzy and your eyesight became blurry. You shut silently the door and walk out of the apartment. Scenes of your lover and best friend in your bed fill your mind. You drove to the shore. Only the ocean can smooth you trouble soul or at least could drown your tears down. You saw the sunrise and heard your cell phone ring a couple of times. You knew it was him but right now you couldn’t face him… not now… maybe never.

~End Flashback~

 

 

II).The one smiling like the sun, that's you

 

You wonder why Yunho became so… sad. Soulless. Dead. You couldn’t bear seeing him like that, crying until he felt asleep. He didn’t want to tell you. He didn’t want you being concern about him, but you love him and you care for him. You still remember the day he became lifeless. He came home four days later of your so wrong night of lust with Jaejoong. Man you were scare. He never did that.

 

Yes. You slept with Jaejoong one night and it was wrong. You were lost and sad. You curve your sadness with his touch. Yes it was wrong and you could admit that you could tell Jaejoong to leave and wait a little longer just to bury yourself in the secure embrace of your lover, the owner of your heart. Still you made a choice to screw Jae. Not all of our choices are right, sometimes we made mistakes.

 

Yunho came four day after that day with his empty eyes, lifeless moves with his soulless self. You really wanted to know what happened to him, where he was, why he didn’t came home for four days. Why didn’t answer your calls. You couldn’t live with the shell of your lover. You wanted him back. You would pay any price.

 

~Flashback~

You walk out of the bathroom and towards your bedroom. You try to open the DOOR slowly and silently. You didn’t want to wake up Yunho. Half open the door you heard soft crying. You peered your head inside and saw him clutching the sheet tears running down his cheeks his eyes wildly shut close. 

"Hey"- you said and as he heard you he quickly wipe his tears and turn his face to you flashing one if his infamous gorgeous smiles. But you knew better than that. You could see through his smile that he was sad and disappointed.

~End Flashback~

 

He once again got back his routine but make changes too. The first one is that he decided to sleep in the other room. His reason: the job was really stressful and he didn’t wanted to verge his frustration on you. His second reason believing that I don’t know anything about it is that he cries himself 'till sleep every single night. You couldn’t do anything. He didn’t want you to help him and that hurt you a lot.

 

~Flashback~

You were in his bed in his embrace once again.

"Chun are you happy?"- he ask you

"Of course Yunnie. Why you ask?- you lied… you weren’t.

III).What was the song inside your head?

 

"Stop it Chun"- you said firmly piercing his eyes with you gaze

"Not until you tell me what happening to you. Can you see we are growing apart?- he ask you bitterly

"I can't tell you more specific I won't tell you and I'm not blind Yoochun I know were we stand."- you said coldly looking this time at the floor.

"Look at me Yunnie."- he said, you didn’t move

"I said look at me Yunho"- he repeat, you still didn’t move. You felt a heavy weight thrown at your jaw. He punch you.

"Damn it Yunho. I'm talking to you at least you could look at me."- he said after punching you gaining your attention … so you look at him.

"I saw you having sex with Jaejoong."- you whisper to yourself but he could hear you.

"That’s why you didn’t came home? That’s why you didn’t answer my calls?- he ask you and you nod.

"That’s why you're sad, disappointed and mostly… lifeless."- he whisper to himself and your heard.

You could agree about sad… yes you were sad. Hell yes you were disappointed at him, Jaejoong and yourself. But lifeless. Were you lifeless?

"Yes you are Yunho."- he said interrupting you trail of thought as if he knew exactly what you thought.

"What"- you ask looking at his eyes.

"That you are in fact lifeless."- he said and walk pass through you.

 

You walk to the wall were all the pictures of you two together were. You saw your reflection in the crystal of one of the pictures. Yes. You were in fact lifeless.

You walk to the room one you share with him. You found him seating near the WINDOW his knees in front of his chest his arms holding his legs. You rest in the border of the door.

 

"I'm sorry"- he said- "I know that it won't help but I really wanted to say it."

"Why?"- you ask- "Why you? Why him? Why us?

"Don't know Yunho. The only thing I know that it was a mistake sleeping with him and you are the price that I have to pay."- he simply answer you. A single tear slide down your cheeks and without knowing that his eyes were drowning in tears of blood.

"What that price you have to pay Chun?"- you ask

He stand up and walk pass through you.

"Don't leave"- you manage to said choking on your own tears.

"I won't"- he nonchalantly said

"So what is the price you have to pay Chun?"- you ask again

"Having heaven beside you… and never reaching to it."-he sadly said closing the entrance door


End file.
